


A Checkup

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 諾茵和預防者總部本來每兩星期有一次例會，但這次出席的人卻是薩古斯…It is supposed that Noin attend the meeting with Preventers headquarters every 2 weeks. But the one who attend the meeting this time is Zechs instead....** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 2





	A Checkup

上午十時正‧火星。

當薩古斯打開預防者高層專用頻道，大概十秒左右就接通了地球那邊的通訊。

「日安，金。」他首先打招呼。他很少會直接聯絡莉迪‧安，這通常是諾茵的工作。她們每兩個星期有一次聯絡。至於他，通常是每個月的例會才會出現。

「噢，你好，風，我還以為是火呢…」對方有點訝異，「她沒來開會，是因為有甚麼事嗎？」

「不，她很好，只是…」他盡量用平淡的語氣說出，「她去檢查了。」

「檢查？諾茵身體不舒服嗎？」代號金的莉迪‧安看上去有點擔心。因為火星的氣候跟地球不一樣，聽說有很多不同的風土病。兩個星期前她們才說起有一種火星的風土病會使人樣貌老化，無論是莉迪‧安還是莎莉都覺得很驚恐。她們稱它為女性絕症。

「不，她很好。沒有大礙。」說得有點隱悔。

「諾茵是不是去產檢了？」說話的是另一把聲音，然後視屏被移動，莎莉的樣子出現在屏幕前。

「產檢？」莉迪‧安驚訝的望向她，再望向他。

「妳看，當薩古斯說諾茵很好時，他的嘴角是向上的，肯定是發生了一些好事。」莎莉指著屏幕。

對於她這句話和舉動，薩古斯緩緩別開臉，右手不自覺的遮蔽住嘴巴。

有這麼明顯嗎？他的嘴角。

然後，屏幕另一邊兩位女士望著他。

他眼角也瞄到她們。他快速的點點頭。假裝很平靜但其實他感到有點不自在。

「耶，我猜中了！」莎莉舉起雙手，興奮的叫出來，連莉迪‧安臉上也少有的掛上笑容。

「是甚麼時候的事？」

「問錯了。妳應該問預產期，如果問甚麼時間造的話就太那個了，你看，薩古斯臉紅了。」莎莉掛上帶點狡滑的笑容。

薩古斯低著頭，右手扶額，避開了她們的目光。

「這件事你必須要向我報告，風，這會影響行動安排。」莉迪‧安稍稍推開興奮的莎莉，換回工作語氣，但聽得出她對這個消息也很愉快。

「因為目前只是十週，預產期仍未準確，大約會在明年春天。」他咳了兩聲，試圖換回普通語氣，「現在一切安好，她沒有任何不適，甚至沒有嘔吐。暫時工作上沒有太大影響，不過對於某些可能帶有危險副射，又或者太過勞動的任務，暫時會由我接手。」

「我相信你會有適當安排。」

「我這邊的報告已收到妳回復。所以…這次開會有任何新的任務嗎？」他試圖轉回入正題。

「其實沒有甚麼最要的事。」莉迪‧安張開雙手。她身旁的莎莉接下去，「幸運地最近沒有甚麼新鮮事，本來想要跟諾茵聊聊天，所以我才專門跑到莉迪‧安的辦公室來。」

「那麼就此—」薩古斯準備掛線。

但莎莉繼續︰「不過，如果預產期是明年春天，我們應該要準備好寶寶的禮物吧。」

「寶寶的禮物？例如新生兒服裝？」莉迪‧安似乎對這個話題很感興趣，「我沒買過，應該準備甚麼顏色？粉紅色？綠色？」

「黃色吧，如果是諾茵的寶寶。」

「紅色。」薩古斯突然插入一句。他不喜歡黃色。

兩位女士轉向他。

「紅色？這種顏色很不諾茵，她一般都穿黃色和藍色吧？」

「那會是一個細小版的諾茵，想像一下一個迷你諾茵穿上紅色，好像不太搭配。」連莉迪‧安也同意。

薩古斯不滿意的嘆了口氣︰「那也是我的迷你版。」

兩位女士再次轉向他。

沉默半晌，莉迪‧安才尷尬的說︰「如果是這樣諾茵就太可憐了…不等於要同時照顧兩個麻煩的孩子嗎？」

薩古斯忍不住用帶有埋怨和不滿的眼色望著她。

「我要再次提醒妳們…」他臉上盡是不悅又無奈的神色，「她是露洛莉亞‧卑斯賴多，無論生男孩還是女孩，都同樣會是我的迷你版。」

話畢，他不滿地宣告︰「如果沒其他事情，會議結束。」

關上電腦後，薩古斯嘆了口氣。早知道應該取消會議陪諾茵去產檢。竟然浪費時間跟那兩個女人…唉…怪不得平常諾茵跟莉迪‧安她們開會會躲進書房。

然後在同一時間，他聽到開門聲。

「我回來了。」諾茵抱著一個大購物袋回來。

就知道她一定會順道到超級市場補給。薩古斯立即上前接過重物︰「不是說了等我一起去才補給的嗎？」

「沒關係，就一點東西而已。」諾茵把鞋子放好，「會議順利嗎？」

「…嗯。」想起剛才的情況就頭痛。薩古斯虛應。

看到丈夫這個表情，她大概可以想像剛才發生了甚麼事。她懷孕的消息應該已經通知總部了。

「不說這個，妳今天的檢查順利嗎？」

「很順利。」她微笑著，咬著下唇，看上去非常可愛，「並且…」她臉頰緋紅，有點靦腆，看上去更加可愛。

「怎麼了？」薩古斯輕輕抱著她，發覺自己也被她感染，正在微笑著期待她的答案。

「是雙胞胎。」

「雙胞胎？」雙胞胎，他的家族的確有這種遺傳，他的祖母也是雙胞胎姐妹。難掩驚喜，薩古斯倏然笑了出來，把妻子抱得更緊了，「是真的嗎？兩個孩子？已經知道是男孩還是女孩嗎？」

「還未知道，醫生說要等二十週後再照超聲波確定。」

他突然嘆了口氣，有點遺憾的說︰「早知道我應該跟妳一起去，我也很想看看超聲波。」

「我有把照片帶回來。」

「那不一樣，照片不會看到他們在動。」今早竟然浪費時間跟她們開了個無聊的會議，他越想越後悔，「露洛莉亞，不如現在再去照一次。」

「三個星期後會再有產檢。」

「現在就去吧…」他懇求著。

「…我累了。」

「我抱妳去？」

…

** English version**

It was ten o'clock in the morning on Mars.

When Zechs opened the dedicated channel for the Preventers top management, he was connected to the earth in about ten seconds.

"Good day, Gold." He sent his greeting first. He rarely contacted Lady Une directly, which is usually Noin’s job. They contacted every two weeks. As for him, it usually happened every month.

"Oh, hello, Wind, I thought it is Fire..." The woman in the screen was a little surprised, "Why doesn’t she come to the meeting? Anything happened on her?"

"No, she's fine, it's just..." He tried to say in a flat tone, "She goes to a checkup."

"Checkup? Is Noin not feeling well?" Lady Une, code-named Gold, looked a little worried. Because the climate of Mars is different from the earth. She heard that there are many different endemic diseases. They only talked about a Martian endemic disease that would make people look aging two weeks ago. Both Lady Une and Sally felt very frightened. They called it a “female-terminal illness”.

"She is fine. It's okay." His tone liked he was hiding something.

"Does Noin go for a prenatal checkup?" Another person was speaking. And then the screen was moved, and Sally appeared in front of the screen.

"Prenatal checkup?" Lady Une looked at her in surprise, then she looked at him.

"Don’t you see it? When Zechs said Noin is fine, the corners of his mouth were up, so there should be something good." Sally pointed to the screen.

Regarding her words and actions, Zechs slowly turned away, and his right hand unconsciously covered his mouth.

Is it so obvious? The corners of his mouth.

Then, the two ladies on the other side of the screen looked at him.

He also caught them from the corner of his eye. He nodded quickly. Pretending to be calm but in fact he felt a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guessed it!" Sally raised her hands and exclaimed in excitement. Even Lady Une had a rare smile on her face.

"When did it happen?"

"Wrong question. You should ask about the expected date of delivery. If you ask when it was happened, it would be too much. You see, Zechs blushes." Sally put on a sly smile.

Zechs lowered his head and held his forehead with his right hand, he was avoiding their gazes.

"You have to report this to me, Wind, this will affect the arrangement." Lady Une pushed aside the excited Sally a little, and returned to her work tone, but she was also happy with the news.

"It is only ten weeks now, and the expected date of delivery is still not accurate. It will probably be Spring." He coughed twice and tried to change to his normal tone. "Everything is fine now. She has no discomfort or even vomiting. For the time being , there is not much impact, but for some tasks that may be dangerous for her, I will temporarily take over."

"I believe you will have proper arrangements."

"I already received your reply on my report. So, are there any new tasks else?" He tried to turn back to the topic.

"Actually, there is nothing most important." Lady Une claimed. Sally next to her continued, "Luckily there is nothing new recently. I want to chat with Noin, so I come to Lady Une’s office."

"So that's it—" Zechs was about to hang up.

However Sally continued, "If the delivery date is Spring, we should prepare a gift for the baby."

"A gift for baby? Like newborn clothes?" Lady Une seemed to be very interested in this topic. "I have no experience. What colour should I prepare? Pink? Green?"

"Yellow, if it's Noin's baby."

"Red." Zechs inserted abruptly. He doesn't like yellow.

The two ladies turned to him.

"Red? This colour is really a non-Noin color. She usually wears yellow and blue, right?"

"That will be a mini Noin. Imagine a mini Noin in red. It doesn't seem to match." Even Lady Une didn’t agreed.

Zechs sighed dissatisfied, "That's also a mini ME."

The two ladies turned to him again.

After a long silence, Lady Une said in embarrassment, "If this is the case, Noin would be too pitiful... Doesn't it mean she has to take care of two trouble children at the same time?"

Zechs couldn't help looking at her with complaining and dissatisfaction.

"I want to remind you two again..." His face was full of displeased and helpless expressions, "She is Lucrezia PEACECRAFT. Whether the baby is a boy or a girl, it is also a mini version of ME."

After speaking, he declared dissatisfied, "If there is nothing else, the meeting is over. Dismiss."

After turning off the computer, Zechs sighed. If this was the meeting, he should cancel it and accompany Noin to the checkup. He thought he was wasting time with those two women...oh...no wonder Noin usually hid herself in the study during meetings with Lady Une.

At the same time, he heard the door opening.

"I'm back." Noin returned with a big shopping bag.

He knew she would stop by the supermarket. Zechs went forward and took the heavy bag immediately, "Didn't I ask you to wait for me when going to the supermarket?"

"It's okay, just a little stuff." Noin put her shoes off, "Was the meeting going well?"

"...Hmm." Thinking of what happened just now, he got a headache.

Seeing her husband's expression, she could probably imagine what happened in the meeting. The news of her pregnancy should have been notified to the headquarters.

"Don't talk about it. Did your checkup go well today?"

"It went well." She smiled, biting her lower lip, looking very cute, "and..." Her cheeks were flushed, a little shy. It made her looked even more cute.

"What's the matter?" Zechs hugged her lightly, realizing that he was also infected by her, smiling and looking forward to her answer.

"It's twins."

"Twins?" Twins, his family did have this inheritance, and his grandmother was also twins. Unable to conceal his surprise, Zechs laughed suddenly and held his wife tighter. "Is it true? Two children? Do you already know whether they are boys or girls?"

"I don't know yet. The doctor said we have to take the ultrasound at 20th week to confirm."

He sighed suddenly and said with a little regret, "I know I should go with you. I would also like to see the ultrasound."

"I brought the photos back."

"That's different. The photos won't see them moving." He wasted time and had a boring meeting with two ladies this morning. The more he thought about it, the more regretful he became, "Lucrezia, it's better to take another checkup now."

"No, there will be another checkup three weeks later."

"Go now..." he pleaded.

"…I'm tired."

"Should I take you?"

…


End file.
